fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightsingers
Nightsingers (formerly NCVR, Nightcore Virus, and Code:Nightcore) is a science-fantasy action story created by three writer-artists: Gail D (also known as Ivy Grimoire), Kelly S (also known as Beatrice), and Maxwell K. It has gone through many reboots and concept changes, many of which are caused by the inconsistency of the Gail, the main writer. Premise Plot Summary WIP Setting Stardust Isles The story mainly takes place in Stardust Isles (a reportedly coincidental reference to David Bowie's album Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars). According to the series lore, the Isles mysteriously appeared in 2025 somewhere near the Pacific Ocean. Several existing countries decided to work on making the isles habitable, which somehow had no human residents at the time of founding, and the process finished in 203X, in which the Isles had a fully working government set up and was granted a title as a country later in 203X. The Stardust Isles consist of three main islands: *The First Island, the island with the highest amount of population at 70 million±. This island is divided into several "Regions", all with capital cities, but the whole island's capital city is Rytem. *The Southwest Island, the island with the second highest amount of population at 45 million±. This island is divided into three "Regions", all with capital cities, but the capital city of the entirety of the island is Mont-Pouvoir. *The Northeast Island, the island with the lowest amount of population at 8 million±. This island is divided into four "Regions", two without capital cities, but the capital city of the entirety of the island is Jovano. Characters Refer to the page NCVR/Dramatis Personae for a full list of characters. Production/History At first, Gail started the project as Nightcoroid in late-2013. Unfortunately, it was scrapped due to unpopularity. In mid-2014, Beatrice decided to join the production team as co-writer, character designer, and worldbuilding/setting writer. In late-2014, the plot of the story, named Nightsingers, was different, as it involved aliens from another planet whom wielded the power of Nightcore. However, a few months after it was published; it was taken down due to, again, unpopularity. Later, a "darker and edgier" spinoff named Nightcore.EXE was published, and unfortunately Gail would set this as the base of the story's concept later in the "Dork Age" (additionally, she strongly insisted the "edgy" iteration to be orthodox) In 2015, the story then changed; the title was simply Nightcore, and the main character was Raye Nightcore and the plot involved her discovering her parents' past and her origins. The main premise stayed unchanged, but in a span of a year (2015-2016) the story had a few minor changes in progression. In 2017-early 2018, the story was changed, and renamed as Nightcore Virus. This was the "dork age" of NCVR; some of the characters' plots were poorly written, and some characters were flat and had no purpose rather than edginess. Fortunately, Beatrice stepped in to attempt to improve a large amount of the story elements, and in mid-2018, the creator crew had a new member: Max (also known as MvflG). The story title's subtitle was changed to Code: Nightcore. In August 2018, due to a history of "informal disputes" which involved Gail mistreating and problematically behaving towards her co-writers, as well as Gail's insistence on making the story just like what it was in the story's "Dork Age", a drawn-out tantrum was thrown by the writer, which resulted in the story being reset to the chagrin of Max and Beatrice. With this, the latter two co-authors took up the job of further improving the story to a better quality, akin to the original 2015 iteration. The current iteration of the story is named Nightsingers, from the 2015 iteration of the story, and featuring a cast of characters adapted from the Nightcoroid incarnation of the story. Media Main Story The main format of the story is a web-novel, which is written mostly by Gail, initially with poor grammar and syntax as well as a plethora of inconsistencies in pacing and character actions; then grammar-corrected by Beatrice and Max, and some of the chapters written by them as well. The story is currently on its first "season", with four more "seasons" planned to be written in the future.Category:Science fiction series Category:Action-adventure series